An Alternate Prophecy
by p4cifrisk
Summary: Maui must go to an alternate universe and bring Moana to his world, where they must track and destroy a demon who is destroying islands and killing people. Throughout their journey, they must face more than the demon's underlings. With tension and feelings, will they have what it takes to defeat the evil? Ship: Maui x Moana Disney owns all characters Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**An Alternate Prophecy**

 **A/N: The prodigal child returneth! Hey guys, I am back! At least, for now lol. I know I do not post very often, or at all in the past year, but I remember how relaxing it is for me to just sit and write for a little bit every so often.**

 **I am going to be moving away from homestuck stuff for now, and I most likely will not be continuing some of my unfinished stories that I haven't updated in over a year. If anything, I will most likely delete and completely restart them, since I feel I have grown as a writer, and if I try to continue them now, it might look weird when reading it so *shrug* I'm still deciding what I want to do with them, but I will try to keep you guys posted!**

 **A little about my life now, since I always try to update you guys: I'm in college now, I'm quitting my job at a book store and I'm starting work at a doggie day care, I'm super excited for Anime Central this year, and I hope you guys enjoy my trying something different!**

 **I am currently absolutely obsessed with Moana, and I want to make a couple of stories. One, in an AU where Maui and Moana live in alternate universes, and Maui needs to bring her to his universe to help save it, and another that's kind of a continuation of the movie, where the islands need their help again. This one is the former, and hopefully I'll have time to write the latter soon!**

 **Chapter 1**

A screech filled the air, echoing across the vast sea, as a brown hawk with odd markings flew gracefully through the sky.

It quickly approached an island, with a peak stretching all the way up to the heavens. It was the mountain of the gods, and it only appeared when the gods needed to speak with their messenger, the warrior they created, thousands of years ago.

The Demi God, Maui.

The hawk let out another screech as it surged upwards, into the clouds to the top of the peak. The wind rushed past, ruffling its feathers until it broke through the clouds, revealing a shiny white platform. The giant hawk landed, and in a flash of blue light, transformed.

With a huff, Maui lifted his giant fish hook over his shoulder. "Maui has arrived!" He yelled out, swaggering towards the center of the dais.

A soft light formed at the edge of the dais, from it emerged a figure clad in green and flowers. She was Te Fiti, Goddess and life giver to all the world. Maui raised an eyebrow. Odd that the gods would send her. She wasn't exactly known for her words.

"Heyy, Te Fiti!" Maui greeted the giantess. "Long time no see. What is it you gods called me for this time? Need me to save the world again, right? Leave it to me, Maui: Hero to all."

Te Fiti eyed him passively and shook her head.

This confused the tattooed demi god. What was that supposed to mean?

And then, the goddess spoke, her voice flowed like honey.

"Were it that simple, we would not have called you all the way here," she said, stepping onto the dais, shrinking a little in the process. She was still much larger than Maui.

Maui tilted his head slightly, silky hair flouncing a bit as he did so. "Really? What's going on that I can't handle it by myself? Do you know how much I've done and what I can do? I'm MAUI!" He flexed, posing for the goddess, whose expression did not change.

"The threat to this world is not one you can face by yourself. If we gods could, we would take care of it. However, this foe has acquired some kind of power that does not allow us to locate him. All we know is the trail of destruction he has left. Entire islands, sunk back to sea, or drained of life, or the inhabitants killed or enslaved by creatures of darkness."

Maui had ceased his joking at this point and had grown serious. This was a threat that had to be dealt with immediately. But if the gods couldn't even find him. How could he?

Te Fiti continued. "We may not have the power to track him, but we did find someone who can."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're tellin' me that some /mortal/ can track this guy, but you /gods/ can't?" Maui let out a hoot.

The goddess nodded, not taking any interest in Maui's amusement. "You will need to go somewhere you have never travelled before. A place not even we have dared visit. We do not know what you'll find there, but you must find the girl who can lead you to this danger."

Te Fiti turned and stepped to the edge of the dais once again. With a wave of her hand, a portal appeared. She motioned for Maui to come closer. She opened her hand to his, dropping a pendant in to his hands, it looked like a mini version of his fish hook.

"This pendant will let you return to this world. Once you find the girl who will accompany across the sea to defeat the darkness, use this to bring her along with you. All you must do is wrap the cord around you both and break the hook. Then you will be transported here."

"Alright, I got it. How am I supposed to find this girl, huh? You haven't explained that part yet."

Te Fiti smiled. "You will know when you see her."

Maui just blinked and looked up at the goddess incredulously. Gods… Just like them to be annoyingly vague.

"If that's all you're going to tell me, then I better get goin. Don't want to be late saving the world!"

With a kind of howl, Maui jumped into the portal, with Te Fiti wishing him good luck.

\- The Other World -

 _~Moana's POV~_

"Happy Birthday, Moana!"

Moana jumped slightly, having been absorbed at the computer, working on a project. She smiled, though, after she had calmed down.

"Thanks mom!" she said, saving her project and stepping away from the computer. "I almost forgot what day it was. These online classes are really a pain."

Her mom, Sina, chuckled slightly, setting down a small package. "That's college for you. I'm surprised you chose to stay home and take those online classes. You were set on going to that college in Arizona."

Moana shrugged, picking up the package and examining it. "I don't really get it myself. I just felt like I couldn't leave. Like I needed to stay here."

Sina hummed in thought. "I'm not sure I understand, but I am happy you decided to stay Arizona is so far away! Your father would have been devastated if you had gone."

Moana smiled a little. "That's true. He is always saying that we've lived here for generations, that 'no one leaves'" she mused, using air quotes. "I suppose I don't really mind staying, though."

Sina smiled as well, nodding. "Now go ahead and open your gift!"

With a little chuckle, Moana nodded and quickly unwrapped her present. After getting the paper off, she opened the small box. What she saw almost brought her to tears. It was her grandmother's locket, carved from a blue and white shell. She looked back to her mom, stunned.

Her mother had a solemn smile on her face. "She always wanted you to have it. But she wanted to wait until you were eighteen. But after she passed last year, and just after your birthday…" she sighed. "we never knew the right time to give it to you."

Moana stood and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom. I'll keep it with me always."

Sina hugged her daughter in return, tightly, like she never wanted to let go. She pulled away after a little while. "You were going to the library, today right? Could you pick up some books for me? Just a few things I need to help with my garden."

"Sure, do you have a list?" Moana inquired as she grabbed her back pack and books. Her mother nodded and handed her a small sheet of paper. Moana glanced at it and then slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!" She called as she jogged out of the door. Her mother called after her.

"Remember to be home before six! Your father has a special dinner planned!"

\- Approximately eight hours later -

Moana sighed quietly, stretching her arms above her head. She had been working for a long time. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was about time for her to head home. She quickly packed up her school books and lap top into her back pack and grabbed the books for her mom. She checked out and made her way out of the library.

She walked down the street, passing by the beach. She stopped for a moment, admiring the sunset. The sea was so beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to relax for a little while…

The sand was warm between her toes as she walked closer to the water. It had been a while since she actually took time to walk the beach. She used to do it with her grandma all the time, while her grandma spun wild tales of a different world where creatures battled half-gods and the peopled explored a never-ending ocean. She often wondered what it might be like to go to a world like that. She /had/ always loved the sea, and went sailing with her father whenever she could. But after her grandma passed, she found she hadn't been going to the beach that often.

She stopped at a tall out cropping of rocks. Setting her shoes and bag down, she climbed up to stand on the highest one. The sea breeze on her skin and through her thick, wavy hair, the waves slowly rising with the tide as they hit the rocks, brought back such fond memories. A wide smile graced her face.

Moana stood there for who knows how long before she realized she really needed to get home. She turned to climb down, but the rocks were much more wet than they had been when she climbed up. She must have stepped down wrong, because she lost her footing and her hands slipped off rocks, causing her to fall back.

It felt like slow motion, her fall towards the ground. She thought she'd either die, or come home with a serious injury she would have to explain to her parents.

No pain came though, despite quite the far fall. Instead, she hit something that definitely was not sand, and whatever it was held he close, but gently. She looked up seeing a muscular man covered in tattoos.

"Saved ya, curly. You gotta be careful on those rocks," the man said, setting her down. He seemed almost reluctant to, but his prideful smirk hid that.

She stared up at him with wide eyes. How had he gotten to her? The beach was empty when she had climbed up the rocks. "Who are you?" she asked warily.

"Geez, no thank you for saving your life? You're welcome, by the way," he grinned, looking down at the pendant hanging from her neck. Moana thought she saw something flash behind his eyes…

"What's your name kid?" he asked, lifting a hand to his own pendant.

"Moana," she replied quickly. "Yours?"

"Me? I'm Maui," he responded.

Maui? She recognized that name. It was the same name as the half-god her grandmother had created as the hero in her stories. How ridiculous… why would those stories be true? They were /stories/.

She sighed, feeling a bit calmer from her little near death experience. She almost wondered if she should be freaking out, but it she felt she really didn't need to.

"Well, Maui," she said, maybe sounding a bit indignant than she meant to. "Thanks for saving me, but I need to go."

She moved to walk away, but he blocked her path. Alarms went off in her head and she immediately took a giant step back. "Excuse me," she said, sounding very on guard.

"Look curly, you're not going to believe this, but I think you're exactly who I'm looking for. And I can't just let you walk away. You need to come with me. Think of it as repaying your debt to me," he said.

In one quick motion, he pulled her close and looped the cord of his pendant around her neck.

"What are you- "she didn't get to finish her outrage, as he broke the fish hook hanging from the cord, and she was sucked into a blinding light that lasted a few seconds.

Then, she was in darkness.

 **A/N: There you have it! Just a lot of beginning stuff here, the next chapter should have a bit more stuff to it, as in moving the plot forward. If I have time, I may be able to get the next chapter up in the next day or so, and I'm going to try and get my other Moana x Maui story up too.**

 **BTW: these stories are going to be shippy since I wholeheartedly believe that Moana and Maui belong together lmaoo. There might be some NSFW stuff later on, after relationships are built, so the rating is going to be M, but it'll be a few chapters before that happens.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya next time d(owo )**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Alternate Prophecy**

 **A/N: I'm spoiling you guys with updating literally the same day lol. I finished my school work early, though, so I figured I'd write the next chapter. Plus, I really wanted to continue!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **\- 10 years ago-**

"Slow down, child, no need to rush," an old woman called after her granddaughter, but she was not mad. She loved the small girl's excitement.

"But grandma, we're so close! I can't wait to hear your story today. What kind of adventure will Maui go on today?" the young girl asked, bouncing closer to her grandmother.

The woman chuckled and took the girl's hand. "Now, Moana, you know I don't like to spoil my stories. If I tell you before I begin, you'll spend the whole time wondering about the adventure in your own imagination, instead of listening to the tale as it was and supposed to be.

Moana puffed here small cheeks slightly. She knew her grandmother was right. She didn't want to admit it though.

It didn't take long for them to get where they were going. It was a little beach, hidden by a grove of palm trees, ferns, and rocks. It was hard to get to, unless you knew where the secret path was. It was something Moana shared only with her grandmother.

When they got there, Moana laid out their blanket and helped her grandmother sit down, then took her spot next to her. "So? What adventure does Maui go on?"

Her grandmother chuckled. "You know, the Demi God of the Wind and Sea doesn't always adventure alone. Sometimes, he needs a little bit of help. What do you say, Moana, would you help Maui save to world today?"

 **\- Present -**

 _~ Moana's POV ~_

A bird called somewhere in the distance, stirring Moana from her sleep. She turned over and groaned. Couldn't she sleep five more minutes? And why was it so bright? It wasn't like she was outside.

Wait… when had she gotten home? She didn't remember anything after the strange guy she met on the bea-

Her eyes popped open and she sat up. She found herself looking out over the ocean from a thin blanket laid out on the sand. She stood slowly, shocked, looking around. There was no sign of any kind of civilization on the small island. Where in the world was she?

"Morning curly. It's about time you woke up," a familiar voice called from behind her. She spun around quickly, seeing the tattooed man who had saved her before kidnapping her.

"You! Where… how… why did you…?" she stammered, freaking out. Her parents would be so worried about her! And she didn't even know where she was.

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything. First, you might want to change," he said, tossing her a sack with some clothes. She caught it, looking down at her clothes. They were pretty torn up, though they didn't reveal anything more than a bit of skin.

Still, she couldn't help but feel her face heat up a bit as she dashed into the ferns. She found a spot near a little lagoon. Looking into the water, she noticed how messy her hair was, and even her tanned skin had sand sticking to it. She figured she may as well wash up, too. Maybe it would help her relax a bit from all the crazy that was going on.

She slipped her normal clothes off and stepped into the water. She submerged, scrubbing her face and body quickly, before resurfacing. She wiped her face before running her fingers through her wet hair, working the knots out. She thought she heard the ferns ruffling, and stopped for a moment, looking to the tree line warily. _That guy better not be peeping_ , she thought to herself. She finished up and stepped out. She used her old clothes to dry herself off and then pulled the new clothes out of the bag.

There was a skirt that went just below her knees and a sort of wrap she assumed was for her chest. Guess that meant she couldn't wear a bra with it… she had to wear something similar in the past, during dance class for one of their performances, but that was only for an hour. Wherever they were, this must be the normal every day wear. With a sigh, she did her best to wrap the cloth around her chest. It was more comfortable than she remembered it to be, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

Moana gathered up her old clothes and placed them in the bag. She fished her pendant out, forgetting she had taken it off, and placed it back around her neck.

"Guess I'm finally a character in one of your stories, grandma," she whispered before heading back to the beach.

 _~ Maui's POV ~_

The girl was out cold, once they had made it through the portal, back to the dais. Te Fiti was still there, even though he had been gone for a couple days, searching all over that strange place for the girl.

"You were right, Te Fiti," he said, shifting the girl in his arms to show the goddess. "I knew as soon as I saw that pendant around her neck. She's the one who will help. Feel free to thank me now, you're welcome."

Te Fiti looked at the girl for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, I do believe she is the one. Keep in mind, Maui, this world is foreign to her. She does not yet know the power she possesses inside. You must be patient on your journey. You will need to teach her much. I'll send you to the nearest island. Wait there until the girl awakes. Then, your journey will begin."

The goddess waved her hand, and a flurry of flower petals danced from her palm. They surrounded Maui and Moana, and in seconds, they were standing on a beach. Maui saw the God's mountain in the distance fade away. They had set their message, and no longer needed to be on the mortal plane.

It was hours before the girl awoke, and Maui was quite impatient during that time. He laid her on a blanket and went to gather supplies around the island. When he returned, he found a canoe was there, dressed in flowers, with a bag sitting near the edge. Looking inside, he found that there were clothes for the girl. Good she was going to need a change of clothes. He didn't know why, but the portal tore her up a bit. Luckily, she didn't have any injuries.

When she woke, and he sent her off to change, he sat waiting on the beach. _What the heck is taking her so long?_ He thought, standing up and making his way towards the direction he saw her go. He peered through the leaves, noticing her in a small lagoon… bathing… naked…

He hadn't really looked at the girl earlier. She was quite beautiful. She had a similar shape to the women in his world, and the hair and skin tone as well. It must be a similar environment.

He realized he was staring at her and quickly and quietly left. What was he doing? Maui, getting interested in a mortal? Yeah right. Especially a mortal that was just here to help him on one quest, and then go back to her home. Plus he barely knew her! But he really wanted to get to know her...

He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking that right now. He plopped back down on the sand and laid his fish hook across his lap, pretending to polish it when he heard the girl coming back.

 _~ Moana's POV ~_

Moana approached Maui quietly, setting her bag down and kneeling next to him. She was silent for a moment, looking at his tattoos and his hook. They were exactly as his grandmother had described them in her stories. This was all such a crazy coincidence…

"I suppose you'll want to know what's going on, hmm?" Maui asked, leaning back on his hands, and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah, you dragged me to god knows where to do who knows what, without giving me any sort of warning when you, basically, kidnapped me. My parents are going to freak out when I get home." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Maui let out a laugh. "Well, kid, it's going to be a while before you go home. You're nowhere near that place right now. You're in different world all together. As I understand it, a universe that exists side by side with yours."

Just that thought sent her mind reeling. So… she was in a universe that was next to hers, but wasn't actually hers. Gee, what else was there?

He continued. "You won't be able to go home until we complete to mission the gods tasked me with. And you're a big part of it."

"What could I possibly do to help?" she asked.

Maui shrugged, standing up and resting his hook on his shoulder. "according to Te Fiti, the goddess who helped me bring you here, you're supposed to take me across the sea to find this evil being that's been destroying islands, killing, and enslaving islanders."

Moana looked at him, unamused. "Ha-ha. Not a bad joke. You've had your fun, now, tricking me with all of this. But you need to take me home now."

"I'd love to. But here's the thing, I don't have the power to take you back to your world. Only the gods can. and they won't show up until after I've defeated the evil that's causing so much trouble. And like it or not, you have to help me. Otherwise, you'll never go home."

Moana just stared up at him. Never go home? So, facing off against this evil who could very well /kill/ her was her only option if she wanted to return home? She bit her lip and looked out to the ocean. After a moment, she sighed and stood, feeling a bit defeated.

"Fine. I guess I don't have another choice. How are we supposed to find this guy?"

Maui rubbed the back of his neck. "That, I don't know. Te Fiti said that you were the only one that would know how to track him."

Moana groaned. "So, you're telling me, that you, a demi god, /and/ the gods have no way of knowing how to find him, and yet you need to stop him as soon as possible? I don't know how to track anything!"

Maui looked at her as she ranted, saying how there was no way she could do it and how she was doomed to stay there forever and how she would never be able to see her family again. She stomped over to the water. It seemed to recede from her. Well away from her.

She took a step back, surprised, but the water didn't come back. It pulled back into a wave like shape. If the ocean had eyes, she was sure they would be looking at her. She looked at Maui, who had a slightly surprised look on his face.

She stepped cautiously towards the wave, tilting her head. The wave tilted to one side as well. She held a hand out, and the edge of the wave dipped down to touch it, dropping a bit of water on her, making her laugh a little.

"Well, kid," Maui said, taking a step towards her. "You might not think you have what it takes, but the ocean sure does."

Moana looked to him again. She had the ocean and a demi god at her side. They seemed like an odd trio. She smiled up at the ocean and stepped back to the beach, allowing the water to go back to its place. As it did, she spotted a weird blackness out in the water that created something like a trail.

"Maui, what's that out there?" she asked, pointing. The demi god moved closer, closer than she would normally be comfortable with, but she didn't say anything.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything."

She furrowed her eye brows. Could he really not see? She thought for a minute, then it dawned on her.

"That must be it!" she exclaimed, running over to the canoe. She jumped on and went to the opposite side, looking out as far as she could. "That must be how we're supposed to track him. If I'm the only one that can see it, that has to be it!"

Maui hoped on the boat as well. He seemed a little skeptical, since he couldn't, but he knew that that she would be the only one able to track the evil they had to defeat.

"Alright, then. Looks like we're starting our little adventure. And it seems like you're in?" he posed it as a question, extending a hand to her, a slight smirk on his face, that Moana thought must be pretty common with him.

She returned the grin, taking his hand and giving it a shake. "I'm in, as long as you take me back home after this is over and done."

 **A/N: Ok, I may have lied about getting into the meat of the story for this chapter. Sorry, fam! It may be next chapter that we get into that, although the next chapter is going to have a bit of travel time in it, and probably more of Maui and Moana getting to know each other, and Maui teaching Moana some sailing basics.**

 **I hope you guys are liking it so far! I'm going to try my best to update this as often as possible for you guys! And please leave me some reviews, if you have anything to say. I'm going to try and keep in contact with you guys, as well!**


End file.
